


A Hard Day's Work

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Old West, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best excuse not to finish a day's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

The sound of pounding and sawing on wood echoed throughout the countryside. The heat of the morning, combined with their physical work already caused the two men to shed their shirts and had their bodies shining with sweat. Chris surveyed his property in pride, he liked the town but this was his chance for some quiet time when he felt his demons returning. With one last stroke of the saw the timber split allowing him to drag it over to Vin, who was hammering the wood into the frame of the corral. The others already had plans for the day, Nathan, Josiah and JD were going out to the Seminole village, Buck was meeting one of his lady friends and Ezra, well he had declined any duty relying on manual labour. Chris wasn’t complaining though, it gave him more time to spend with the tracker.

Glancing over to his friend Chris admired how Vin’s muscles moved with this actions and his face was controlled in concentration directing the hammer to its target. Gritting his teeth he moved back away from Vin, if he gave in to his desires now they would never get his corral finished.

Vin watched the retreating back and grinned. He had noticed the clenching jaw and knew what Chris was going through because he was suffering the same thing. All morning he had been snatching gazes of the gunslinger as he moved in time with the saw, back and forth against the wood. In his mind he changed places with the timber imagining Chris thrusting into him.

Turning back to his own work he pulled a strand of wire from the roll on the ground behind him and began binding the fence palings in place. His concentration had again wandered back to Chris’ figure when suddenly the wire snapped making him step back to hold his balance. He managed to stay upright until his feet were caught up in the wire sending him crashing to the hard ground.

Chris was amazed at the speed the accident at happened. One minute Vin was fixing the posts, the next he was on the ground writhing trying to untangle the mess around his legs. Chuckling he ran to his side and stilled the frustrated hands, “Easy Vin, let me do it.” Seeing the wire was totally wrapped around his legs and had even threaded itself through the material Chris knew that he couldn’t remove the wire without hurting Vin. “Vin, I’m gonna have to take your pants off.”

“Oh, c’mon Chris, just get it off me will ya.” The pleading in Vin’s voice just made Chris smirk even more. Here was the man who had been torturing him all morning with his body laid out in front of him totally vulnerable to his actions. A sparkle came into Chris’ eyes as Vin’s body also reacted to the closeness of their bodies.

As Chris’ hands closed on the fastenings of Vin’s pants, the tracker leaned back to lie flat across the ground and closed his eyes. He knew his body had betrayed his feelings and it would soon be exposed to Chris’s eyes. He felt the top of his pants pulled slowly down until it snagged, then Chris’ hands manoeuvred down the inside of his legs to ease the pressure from the wire.

Even with Chris being so gentle the metal still managed to dig a hole into Vin’s skin making him hiss in pain. Removing the last offending strand Chris pulled Vin’s pants off entirely. Holding them up he could see the legs pinpricked full of holes, then gazing quickly back down he noticed Vin’s legs were now covered in scratches. Vin’s eyes sprang open when he felt lips covering his small cuts easing the pain. He could see Chris’ head slowly making its way upward towards his throbbing erection. Chris met Vin’s startled gaze before taking the plunge over Vin’s length. Vin had never felt such pleasure as the moist hot enclosure continued to move up and down, sucking and licking. Chris’ hands ranged over Vin’s body feeling the muscles constrict in his ecstasy. As Vin’s body arched up once more Chris took him fully into the back of his throat. With an intense growl emanating from his throat Chris caused the man under him to climax as the vibrations made their way along to his body.

Ezra calmed his horse as they stood sheltered within the trees’ shadow watching the display before them. He had been bored within the confines of town with the others having dispersed for the day and had decided to supervise his companions’ work. Now he regretted his hasty decision that morning to not join in the activities. Remounting, he nudged his horse to pick its path towards the oblivious men.

When Chris and Vin had recovered their senses enough to hear the sound of horses’ hooves approaching they spun around realising the tenuous position they had placed themselves in by being unprepared for visitors. Once they realised it was the southerner they sighed in relief until Vin looked down at his state of undress and knew that Ezra had seen everything. A flush crossed his face as he grabbed the remains of his pants and put them on to cover himself.

“Good day gentlemen, it seems you neglected to mention to me this morning exactly what type of manual labour you would be undertaking today.” The glint of Ezra’s golden tooth shone from his wide grin at the present circumstance of the two men. Neither was sure whether Ezra would judge them for their actions and he decided to put them at ease. “If I had understood what you had in mind I would have gladly accepted.”

Ezra was shocked as they both reached up to roughly pull him down from the horse. “Well Vin earned his reward for his hard work, you would have to do the same Ezra.”

“Surely you don’t expect me to reduce myself to physical labour for the likes of you, especially with an audience?”

“C’mon Ezra, a hard day’s work won’t kill ya.” Vin was enjoying the flustered reaction of the gambler.

Ezra looked from one man’s face to the other, knowing he would have to surrender to their demands before they would pleasure him in any way. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t use a few tricks to speed up the process. Pulling off his jacket he handed it to Vin before inquiring, “Where would you like me to start, Mr Larabee?”

“Anywhere you want, Ezra. I’ll be watching to make sure you do it right.”

“If you breathe a word of this to anyone I will kill you...slowly.” Ezra sauntered in the direction towards the tools, grinning as he felt eyes already staring at his back. The way these two were already aroused he didn’t think it would take much more prodding.

Chris and Vin chose a good vantage position within the shade over a large tree to watch the southerner work. Expecting a good show they nodded at each other in silent agreement to hold off their urges for as long as possible to just be able to watch the well known grace of the gambler.

Deliberating over what equipment to use first he bent over picking up the wire to start working where Vin left off. Vin and Chris murmured their approval as they stared at the taut muscles of Ezra’s butt pressed against his pants. Threading the wire around the timber made them wonder what it would be like for him to be running those nimble fingers over their bodies, finding all the crevices and filling them. Each were panting harder but knew they couldn’t stop when their victim had only just started working. To ease their own throbbing Chris and Vin moved to touch the other’s body.

Hearing the small moans from behind him Ezra spun around to witness his two spectators more involved with each other than him. If this continued he would have to continue with all hard work while they relaxed. _What else could he do to draw their attention?_ Picking up the hammer he banged loudly against the wood causing the prone men to jump surprised. Seeing he had once again retained the two pairs of eyes towards him he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to cover the men. An agile hand caught it in mid-flight and Ezra scowled when it was wrapped up as a pillow for the tracker to lean back upon. Hungry eyes scanned the tanned body in front of them, it was well toned and shone with sweat in the heat of the day.

Ezra moved over to the saw, he had lustfully watched Chris using it earlier and wanted this to be the piece of machinery to push his observers over the edge. He began the thrusting motion pushing the metal back and forth through the wood, particles of sawdust coating parts of his arms. Vin could imagine having those flexing muscles working at bringing him to fulfilment. As their breathing quickened the men licked their lips anticipating every forward stroke. With Ezra making sure his body continually brushed against the wood to encourage the watchers, his own body reacted to the feel of the rough texture causing his pants to grow tighter.

Just when Ezra was about to give up on the two men and provide himself with his own relief he felt himself grabbed around the waist and lead back into the shadows. Chris twisted Ezra to face the tree, making him support himself against the trunk with his arms in front. Vin had already crouched by Ezra’s feet, and reached up to undo the gambler’s pants, sliding them down to pool around Ezra’s feet. Chris and Vin heard Ezra’s intake of breath as he was assaulted from both sides.

Vin was ranging his hands across the toned chest and stomach before reaching the engorged member, while Chris had worked numerous fingers between the man’s cheeks stretching his entrance. Ezra began to move his body in time with the fingers thrusting into him longing for them to be replaced by Chris’ hardness. He was finally given his reward as Chris pushed his way inside just as Vin’s mouth closed over his swollen cock. Ezra gasped at the sensations coursing through his body at the touch of both men inside and out. Chris placed a possessive arm around Ezra’s middle to pull the shuddering body back allowing him to slide further into the tightness and then pushed forward to have Vin take more of Ezra’s length into his throat. The three weaved as one enjoying the feeling of their skin touching each other as they moved. Chris gave a final thrust setting off a chain reaction as spilling his seed caused Ezra to then explode inside the tracker’s mouth.

All three men disentangled and collapsed to the ground. Looking towards the half built corral the three laughed as it would remain unfinished that day, they were all too exhausted to continue. Ezra put into the words what they were all thinking “Gentlemen, you were right, _a hard day’s work_ is completely satisfying.”

THE END


End file.
